Happy ever after?
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: Elliot has a life changing situation. And Olivia is there to pick up the pieces and be the woman Elliot has always longed for. But can Olivia live up to Elliot's expectations?
1. Mourning

**I don't own any of these characters. I use to write fan fic a long time ago, but I have stopped. But this is my first at the whole E/O thing. So Please R&R. Thanks. **

**I know this is a sucky begining, but please work with me here. :-)**

"Okay Gang" Don shouted at the top of his lungs to get the detectives' attention. "Where are we on this case?" Revering to a rape/homicide they picked up about 3 days ago.

"The witnesses are coming in for a line up about 1:00." Fin said leaning back in his chair.

"Munch what does the lab have to say about the evidence?" Don asked.

"They are checking it towards the DNA for the vic and the perp. Should have something by 9:30. I'll call and make sure they are working on it." Munch said as he picked up the phone.

"Benson…Stabler…anything to add?"

"No I think that we have this covered. Should be finished with today Cap." Elliot said as he stood next to Oliva nudging her with his shoulder. She smiled back and nudged him even harder.

"Ouch Liv that actually hurt!" Elliot said as he rubbed the side of his stomach.

"Good. Don't you have court today?" asked Fin.

"Yeah I should go. Catch you guys later." Stabler said grabbing his jacket and looking at Olivia in the eyes. She knowing what he wants.

"Elliot call us when you are finished with court" Don yelled out. Elliot just waved his arm.

As Olivia and Elliot were walking to the elevator he finally spoke up.

"So uh….Kathy is filing for divorce today." Elliot said as he just pressed the down button.

"Oh Elliot Im so sorry." Olivia said. And she really was. She knew how much Elliot loved her. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Lend me a couch until I find a place?"

"I can do better than that. You can have the spare bedroom. You still have your key right?" Olivia said gently touching Elliot's arm in comfort.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot said trying not to cry in front of his partner. "I have it. I'll be there tonight Im sure. Unless Dickie has a hard time with all of this again.

"Okay. Pick up some food on your way over tonight." Olivia said with a smile.

"Okay." Elliot said getting into the elevator.

Six hours later - 2:30PM Olivias POV

"Detective Tutuola" Fin said has he answered his phone. "No he's not here. But I can give you his partner Det. Olivia Benson. Okay. Sure. Hang on for one minute." Fin put phone done and looked up at Olivia. "hey girl phone call line 2."

"Thanks Fin." I say as I pick up the phone. "Benson."

"Hello. My name is Amy I work at St. Marys hospital."

"Hi. What can I help you with?" I ask as I start to write down any notes she may have to give me.

"Are you Detective Elliot Stablers' partner?" She asks in a mild tone.

My heart sinks. I can hardly open my mouth to speak. I must be turning white as a ghost. Everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to say something else. "I am. Is he okay?" I mumble.

"Ma'am Mr. Stabler is okay. But his wife isn't. I think you should come down here as fast as you can. And I would bring some support. Mrs. Stabler was in a horrible car accident. And she may not make it. Please hurry." She says and hangs up the phone.

"SHIT." I yell. Looking for my keys to our sedan. "CAPTIN!!" I scream.

"Oliva what's wrong?" Don asks.

"It's Kathy…Elliots wife." I start to tear up. "I need to get to the hospital."

"Okay calm down hon. I'll drive you. Munch, Fin stay here until I call you." Don says as he takes me by the arm and leads me out of the bull pin.

Thirty minutes later at St. Mary's Hospital

"I think this is the slowest elevator I have ever been in!" I say getting very frustrated.

"We are almost there hon" Don says trying to make things more pleasant.

Finally we reach the ICU floor. And I step out quickly scanning the room. I don't see anyone, so I run up to the nurses station. "Elliot Stabler or Kathy Stabler?" I question the nurse.

"One moment ma'am." The Nurse tells me. I roll my eyes.

"OLIVIA" I hear someone call my name. I turn around to find Maureen standing behind me in tears.

"Oh God." I mumble under my breath. "How's your Mom?" I asked as I hug Maureen.

"She's…"Maureen starts before she looses it and sobs more. I sit her down and I comfort her"

"Cap this isn't good. Get the guys down here." I say. Cap leaves to make a phone call.

"Hi Olivia…" I hear again.

I turn around to find Kathleen. "Hi. You ok" I ask her.

She nods. "Can I sit down next to Maureen?" She says before falling into my arms. I sit her down next to her sister and they just hug each other.

"Kids wheres your father?" I ask, knowing that Elliot probably needs some help.

"Talking to Liz and Dickie." Katie mumbles out.


	2. True love?

I sit with the girls until I see Elliot emerge out of a room. He looks to tired and distraught. I feel so bad for him. I stand up and walk towards him. Liz and Dickie catch my eye and the both have swollen eyes from crying. I give them both a quick hug. By this time Fin and Munch have gotten to the hospital. And I signal for the guys to take the kids home. Which Capitan catches my eye movements. I stand with Elliot as we watch the kids step into the elevator and the door close.

I didn't know what to say to Elliot. My partner of 9 years. So I just grab his hand and lace his fingers with mine. "El…?" I question.

He stares at me with his deep blue eyes. His eyes are bloodshot from crying, he looks pale. "Ohhhhhh Jesus…" Elliot yells as he starts crying. He pulls me into a hug and just hangs on to me as he cries even more.

Two Days later 10:00PM

We buried Kathy that morning. Elliot asked me to stay with him and the kids until things got somewhat normal. Little did I know I'd never move out of the house, Id actually move in to the house. We sat on the couch Elliot had his head on my shoulder, this seemed to be a regular accordance for him since the night Kathy died. Elliot was afraid to leave the kids alone, so he hadn't been going to work. He wanted sometime to figure out what to do. Liz and Dickie would be graduating high school in a few months; and Elliot didn't want to live in the house alone.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asked me as he sat up and stared into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Never mind. I'll ask you when the time is right." Elliot says as he gets up and starts to head up the stairs.

"Okay." I say wondering what he was going to ask. "Im here if you need me."

"Don't ever leave me Liv. I don't think I could handle that right now." Elliot says. "Or ever."

I just sit there wondering what he was meaning by that. Yes I have always wanted Elliot as my boyfriend. But I never thought it would happen. I have loved him from day one. I knew there were always sexual tensions between us, but I never thought it was serious until he said that. I stay up more than half the night trying to figure things out. I figured I had fallen asleep sometime around 1:00am. Because I woke up to the smell of coffee and Elliot playing with my feet.

I pull my feet back under the covers and hide them. "Stop it. Im going to hurt you." I say.

"Whatever Liv." Elliot says. As he slides his hand under the blanket and finds my feet again. Elliot laughs as I wiggle around. "Tickle, Tickle, Tickle."

"Oh your so gonna pay for this." I say before I kick him in the side hard enough for him to loose his balance of the end of the couch.

Next thing I know the blankets are off of me and Elliot is laying on top of me. My eyes open wide "What are you doing?" I say.

"Figured you wanted to play tuff. So here I am to play tuff." Elliot says

I swallow hard. "Do you think this is a good idea? The kids?"

"At school. And yes." Elliot starts to run his hand up the inside of my leg, his hand slides up my hardening clit, and he continues up my shirt, which he pulled off, exposing my breasts.

"El…?"

"Liv don't speak." Elliot says as he takes his hands around my shoulders and pulls himself further down on me. I can feel his hard cock though his pants. Elliot kisses my lips softly; waiting for me to open my mouth further. Which I do. Elliot slips his tongue into my mouth, our tongues intertwine. Deepening our kiss even more, Elliot starts to rock his hips into mine. I can feel his hardness piercing though, searching for my entrance. I start to loose control, I reach down and grab him as he continues to kiss me. I unzip his pants as I massage him, making sure he knows how I feel. I feel a little bit of his pre-cum. And it send me over the edge. I have waited so long for this.

But…….it dosnt last. Out phones start going off, which means we need to get up. Elliot places his head against my forehead and we finally get up. He answers my phone with out thinking about it.

"Stabler." He said looking at me apologizing. "We'll be there in 20."

I stand up and he grabs my waist. "Later. Okay?" He says.

I smile and nod my head. "Yeah…later."


	3. Truth

The bull pin was busy as ever. The 1-6 picked up a case involving a rape of a woman. She was raped and beaten by her husband in front of their children, and it had sent Elliot over the edge being his first day back in over a week. Munch and Fin were talking to the woman's lawyer with Casey, while Don was talking to Olivia about the evidence pointing towards the husband when they both noticed Elliot was sitting at his desk crying. He had some tears flowing down his cheeks, holding a family picture. The last one taken about 8 months ago.

"It isn't fair." Elliot says. "I just don't get it." He says crying more.

"El..want to grab a bite to eat?" Olivia says sitting on the edge of Munch's desk. Elliot shook his head no.

"Livia take him home. Stay with him for as long its needed. It was to soon. And this case has him worked up." Don chimes in, walking past Elliot and placing his hand on the grieving mans shoulder. "Im sorry son. Im here if you need a drink, or just a friend."

Elliot nodded, "Thanks Cap." He was finally able to muster out.

"C'mon" I say grabbing both of our jackets and my partner by the arm. "Lets go back to the house."

The drive back to Elliot's place was long and quite. He slept the whole way. Once we got into the drive way he went up the stairs and closed his bedroom door. I figured he needed some alone time. My mind kept going back to what he had done to me earlier that morning. I was wondering if he did it out of needing me, Olivia. Or if it is because he's just looking for the next best thing to replace Kathy. I found myself being woke up by Elizabeth and Dickie. Realizing it was well after 3:30pm.

"Hi Olivia." both kids said.

"Well hello there. How was school." I asked sitting up straight and looking at the kids.

"It was okay. We both were asked to talk to a shrink to see how we are coping with everything. Its still hard I cant say what happened to her still." Liz said sitting next to her twin on a smaller couch.

"Its really hard for me. All of the guys at school think I don't wanna do anything now. But I know mom would want me to." Dickie said. "I just wish Dad would talk to us about it. He acts so tuff"

"I know he does. He's dealing with this himself. How's Kathleen and Maureen taking it?" I ask.

"Kathleen is going day by day. Maureen is keeping herself so busy I don't think she has time to think about it." Elizabeth says.

Figures. Elliot doesn't even talk to his own children about what happened. Come to think of it. I don't know what happened either. "Im so sorry you all had to deal with this. But it gets a little easier every day. Im here if you need me." I say before I stand up and give them each hugs. Im pissed off at this point because Elliot is keeping things to himself. Which really bugs me. So I head up the stairs and turn left to his room. I knock softly; and I don't hear a noise. So I knock again. Nothing. I slowly and quietly open the door to find Elliot snuggled under the blankets, sleeping like a little baby.

"Elliot. . . . . . . ." I say quietly walking over to his side of the bed. I sit down very softly. "El. . . . ." I say again. Man he's out. Which is good. He needed the rest. "El. . . ." I say louder this time shaking him a little.

Elliot moans and reaches out for me and pulls me down on top of him, causing me to be inches away from his lips. I start to breathe heavy. Shit, what do I do.

"ELLIOT!" I say louder, this time waking him up.

"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asks me.

"Im fine." I say before he lets me go and I sit back on the bed and not him. Oh how I wish it was him. Kissing me, and running his hands up and down my body. Feeling every inch of me.

"You sure?" He ask rubbing his face. "Your blushing."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Im fine sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about the kids." I say finally remembering why I came up here.

"Go for it."

"They really need you Elliot. They want to know what happened to their mother, and they need you to help them though this terrible time. They need their father." I say. "They really miss you El. You should spend some time with them."

"Damn Liv. Don't come in here with both guns blazing on me shit." Elliot says getting out of bed, reveling he's wearing nothing but boxers.

Shit. Im so in love with this man. Stay cool Olivia. "I know. Im sorry. But they are confused, and don't know what to think of the situation. Hell Im your partner and best friend and I don't even know how Kathy died." I say standing up watching Elliot dress.

Elliot quickly looks up at me and he swallows hard. "Fuck Kathy! Your always so damn pushy!"

KATHY? IM NOT KATHY. IM OLIVIA. Stupid. "El. . . . Im Olivia. Not Kathy." I say softly.

"What? Don't change the subject on me Liv."

"I didn't! Stop being an ass to me. What did I do?"

"She got in a car accident. And there was a lot of blood. The Medics didn't know what from. So at the hospital, she was bleeding out. They realized after running some tests after she died. . . . That she was."


	4. Heartbreaking

**ELLIOTS POV:**

She must have know how hard this was for me. I really didn't know how to say it. Not even to my own children, let alone Oliva my best friend, partner and my hopeful, girlfriend. For my sake and my children's Im trying to ignore my personal feelings for her and just deal with the loss of my wife. I start to feel light headed and I sit down on a chair that was in front of the window and I just stare out looking at the children playing in the yards. Yes, we were going to be divorcing. But there was always going to be a connection between Kathy and I. We did have 4 children together, and spent 23 years of our life together. Ups and downs. It was still my wife.

I turn and look at Olivia, she was looking down at the carpet. She looked sad. I could tell she was upset that I wasn't being honest with her or the children about everything. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" she says looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"She. . . Um. . . Was five months pregnant with our third daughter." I say fighting back the tears.

Olivia stood up and kneeled down beside me, placed her hand on mine and just was there for me. FINALLY a woman that was there for me. "El. . Im so sorry. Was there anything they could have done for the baby?" Olivia asks.

I shake my head no. Hoping that she would drop the subject, and just let me be in peace for a while.

"Elliot I know that things are really tuff right now. And Im here for you when ever you need me. But your kids really need you right now. They need to know the truth about everything. About the accident, the baby, all of you need to be honest about your feelings towards everything. You guys need some closure. What all of you are feeling is completely natural. How your feeling is completely understandable. I wouldn't have known what to do."

That's it. I lost it. "Olivia don't sit here and tell me what is natural and what's not!" I yell at her. "You don't have the slightest clue what we are going though!"

Olivia's face starts to turn red with anger. I should have stopped right there, but I couldn't. I was angry with everything including her. The woman that Ive always wanted and loved. How I could have been so stupid?

"Don't say that El. Your just going though a hard time right now." Olivia says trying to hold back from dishing out the same abuse towards me.

"Well look at you Olivia. You don't even know how to deal with your own demons, let alone tell me how to dish out advice! Your mother was raped and you don't even know who your own father is! Now if you ask me that's fucking pathetic!" I scream.

Olivia stand up and slaps me across the face. "Fine! Deal with everything yourself." With that she went out the door and slammed it shut.

What have I done?

"Olivia what happened?" Elizabeth asked Olivia.

"Your father. He's upset right now. Just go to your rooms and do your homework and don't bother him" Olivia says slamming the front door and leaving.

**Olivia's POV:**

". . . and so I slammed the door and left" I say telling everyone what happened back at Elliot's house.

"Man sounds like a ticking time bomb." Fin says taking a drink of coffee. "Don't touch the coffee guys, Munch made it again."

"Hey Im a good coffee maker." Munch said defending himself.

"John, I like you. You are a good detective. But you suck at coffee making." Don said laughing. Everyone else laughed as well as Munch.

"Benson, phone call." Someone yelled out. Said it's a next store neighbor of Detective Stabler.

"Shit." I say as I pick up the phone on my desk. Everyone is watching me. "Benson." I say. "WHAT..I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep the children there and don't tell them anything." I say slamming the phone down. Feeling horrible, feeling like I need to throw up.

"What is it?" Fin says

Im in shock. I don't know what to say.

"Livia, what's wrong?" Don says taking my arm.

"It's Elliot. He's threatening to shoot himself." I say grabbing my jacket.

"Damn it!" Don yells. "Munch, Fin call up Brooklyn PD have them meet us there. "Livia call a bus get them over there NOW, tell them not to move in until they hear something or until we get there. Your riding with me! Fin, John head over there as soon as the call is made. Hell jump in the damn car with Livia and I. We'll ride over together and call on your cell!" Don finishes saying, as I hang up the phone and follow everyone out the door.


	5. Goodbye

My palms are sweaty, I can feel my knees weak. Im so nervous. But on the outside I look clam. We approach Elliot's house. There's a ambulance near the end of the street. And there's some police cars. We didn't want to scare him, so Captain is holding a lot of them back behind the ambulance. I take a deep breath as we park in the middle of the road right in front of George Huang. He's on the phone. He might be talking to Elliot I think. 

"It's gonna be alright girl." Fin says squeezing my shoulder. I just nod my head in approval. I step out of the vehicle. 

And George hangs up the phone. "Olivia. He wants you to come up." He says.

"Okay." I say. Handing over my gun to Munch.

"You aren't going up there are you?" Don asks putting his hands on his hips angrily.

"Why not?" I say getting defensive. 

"It's un safe!" Don says raising his voice. 

"Captain, you need to keep calm. He is watching us. You need to keep your voices down. Anything unsettling will set him off. He is very serious about killing himself." George says. 

"Okay. But I don't want Olivia going up there, especially with out her gun." Don says.

"It might help Elliot sir." Munch says. "He trust her."

"Yeah, Im the only one he'll probably even let up." I say.

"Fin what do you think?" Don ask looking at Fin.

"I say let her do it. What's the harm?" Fin answers folding his arms across his chest.

"I agree with your detectives Captain." George says. "He really only trust Olivia right now. She is the one that can talk him out of his and possibly keep his mental status in check."

"Fine." Don says not happy about it. 

"Olivia." George says and I look up at him Nervous as hell. "This is going to be hard, but you need to agree with everything he says. DON'T anger him. Try to make him see that he has a lot of live for. If he does get angry, tell him that it's your fault. But don't dwell on it. He could turn around and get angry with you. Just make him see that there's many people here that care and love him."

"Okay. I can do it. Thanks George." I say placing my arm on his and giving it a reassurance squeeze. 

"You'll be fine." Munch says.

"Captain move the bus and the rest of the squad cars over here, It will help Olivia when she's talking to Elliot." George says.

I slowly walk up the walk way. I raise my head to the window and I see Elliot standing there. I gulp. Hoping its not to late. I place my hand on the door and push. Nothing happens. The door is locked. I kneel down and get the spare key under the "Welcome" mat and open the door. Its cold inside. I walk over to the heater and turn it up a little. And I proceed to make my way up the stairs. I see his bedroom door and its closed as well. My hands are shaking out of control. I take a deep breath in and slowly blow out. 

I knock on the door softly. Nothing. I wait a few more seconds and knock again. Still nothing. My hand starts to shake even more. Suddenly the door opens just a little. 

I walk in with my hands slightly up in front of me. I see Elliot in the corner of the room, eyes swollen and red from crying. I feel for him. I notice hes shaking. So I grab a little blanket that's sitting on the bed that he was covered in earlier that day and I place it on him. I also realize that the gun he has it pointed right to his heart. A small tear falls from my face and lands on my hand.

"Why are you crying?" Elliot asks me.

"Im worried about you." I say placing my hand on his cheek and gently rubbing his cheek with my fingers. 

"Stop." He says. So I stop and sit down in front of him. "No one cares about me! Look at me, Im pathetic. I cant even kill myself in peace. Someone always has to be there."

"No El. Its my fault your in this situation. I shouldn't have left you. You needed me with you."

"You did nothing wrong Liv. Im the one that's a screw up. I just need to put everyone else out of misery, so they don't have to worry about me any longer."

"Hey now!" I say with a smile. "What about Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie. They love you El. What's going to happen to them if you do this?"

"The twins are almost out of school. They will be fine." He says bringing his hand and gun out of the blankets.

I get a little worried, and take a deep breath. "Everyone at the station house is here for you El. They want you to be okay!" 

"Yeah whatever Liv. You should just go. I need to do this quick and painless, I don't want you remembering me with my blood and brains all over the place and all over you!" Elliot says harshly as he places the gun hard to his head. 

Shit Olivia do something. "Elliot everything that has happened isn't your fault. We will work though this together. What do you say, you and I leave right now and go get some burgers and fries?" I say hopeful.

"OLIVIA LEAVE!! NOW" Elliot yells. 

Everyone outside heard him yell at me. 

"What was I thinking letting her go up there with out her weapon." Dons says.

"She has this under control Don." George says. "Have faith."

"Yeah right." Munch and Fin say in unison.

IN HOUSE

"Olivia you need to go. Please." Elliot begs.

"I. . . .Elliot please don't do this." I plead.

"Why not so I can have more things go wrong in my life?"

I shake my head. I think I have run out of options. I stand only on my knees and lean into Elliot. I kiss him gently on the lips. "Goodbye friend." Tears well up in my eyes. I stand up and walk out of the room and close the door behind me. And I lean up against the door.

"Goodbye Olivia." Elliot says so empty.


	6. I love you, I need you

I sit there and wait to hear the gun go off. And I think about how I should have told Elliot that I loved him. "Damn." I say to myself. "Elliot?" I say loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yeah?" He says. His voice is cracking.

"I love you more than anyone will ever know. You are my everything and I need you." I say with tears running down my face.

"Come back in."

I open the door and Elliot is sitting on the edge of the bed the gun is still at his temple. I stand in front of him. "Please Elliot. I need you. I love you. Don't do this."

Elliot looked up at me with tears streaming down his face. "I love you too Liv. Always have." He says before standing up and embracing me in a hug.

I sigh in relief. "What do you say about that burger and fries. . . Ditch this gun up here and we'll walk down stairs together." I say placing my hand on his arm that's holding the gun.

"Okay." Elliot says, tossing the gun onto chair.

Suddenly the gun fires. I scream and Elliot throws me on to the floor. Once we realize that we both are okay we stand up and head out of the room and in hand.

OUTSIDE

"SHIT" Don yells. "Guys get up there now" He yells at the EMT's.

"God I hope everything is okay." Fin says.

"I hope he didn't go though with it." George says.

"Im sure Olivia got though to him." Munch says. "I hope."

The EMT's walk out of the house alone.

"Oh god." Don says. "This cant be good."

"Just wait." George says looking deeper into the house from the door. "Look!" He points.

BACK TO OLIVIAS POV.

"You can do this El." I say leading him down the stairs.

"I know. Im okay. I just need to breathe."

"You okay Stabler?" Don asks helping me walk Elliot down the path to the road where his kids are standing with Munch and Fin.

"Im alive." Elliot says with a smirk on his face. "I just need some time to heal. And trust in myself and others around me"

"Elliot can I ride with you?" George asks.

"Where?" Elliot says looking nervous. And tightening his grip on my hand.

"Elliot we need to take you into Belleview." George says. "Just for 24 hours. Olivia can stay with the kids, and you and I can talk something's out."

"Liv, do I have to go?" Elliot ask me staring deep into my brown eyes.

"You should. It will help you El. Just think. . . This time tomorrow you can be back here with the kids and I eating on some nasty, smelly greasy burgers. With tons of fries loaded with lots of salt." I say smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay. Kids?" Elliot says.

"Yeah Daddy?" Maureen says walking up to Elliot along with the rest of the kids.

"Listen to Liv. She loves us. I'll be home tomorrow." Elliot says giving each one of his children and hug and kiss.

"Bye Daddy!" All the children chime in as Elliot climbs into a squad car with George.

"Wait Liv!" Elliot yells out to me and slowly jogs up to me. He places his hands on my hips tightly. "I love you. Thank you." He says before kissing me quickly on the lips. I smile and hold the kids in my arms.

With that Elliot and George drove away in the falling sun.

"You'll be okay tonight Livia?" Ask Munch.

"I'll be fine. The kids and I will order some pizza and maybe try to forget the days events." I say before letting go of Elliot's kids.

"You need any of us. Just call okay Olivia?" Don says before climbing into a car.

"You got it!" I say.

"Lets go guys!" Dons yells at Munch and Fin.

"One min Capt!" Fin says back. "So what's with this while love thing with you and Elliot?"

"Yeah its like you and him are together now?" Munch says looking at me over his glasses.

I shake my head smiling. "You'll have to wait a see!" I say before turning around and walking back into the house. The house is a mess. Looks like Elliot went on a rampage before we heard from him. Kathy's things are all over the house. I sigh. "Okay who wants pizza?" I ask. While all the kids yell we do! I order the pizza, we eat, do their homework. And I start to clean up the house. Placing all of Kathy's things in to boxes and placing them in the garage. I finally done cleaning around 10:00 when I find Maureen in her parents bedroom.

"Hey Mo. You okay?" I ask sitting next the young women who resembles her mother.

"Yeah. Its just been a weird week and a half." She states.

"I agree."

"Is Dad going to be okay?"

I nod my head yes. "He just had a break down. He wasn't dealing with the loss of your mother. He was shutting everyone out."

"Not you. What was with that kiss and the I love you?" Maureen asks me and looks at me with her green eyes.

"Your father and I love each other. But we are going to take things slow I believe. Only if you kids are okay with us though." I say

"We talked about it earlier. We are fine with it. Mom had kept a bad secret from Dad. She didn't love him. We all knew that. She was wrong. And Dad was trying to figure out what to say to you. Looks like he did."

"Im sure your Mom had some feelings left for your Dad." I say.

"Don't get me wrong I love and miss my Mom. All of us kids do. But she should have been honest with all of us. Mostly Dad. Dad told us Mom was pregnant, I think they are in a better place now."

"I agree Mo. You should get to bed. How about I cook all of you some breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you think its okay if I sleep in here? I cant take that couch anymore" I laugh.

"Yeah! Mom hasn't slept in here for weeks anyways. Sleep good Olivia. Goodnight!" Maureen said giving me a hug.

I hug back. "Night Mo. Sleep good." I say before taking my clothes off and crawling into bed.

I close my eyes and all I see is Elliot. I try to sleep. But I cant help in thinking that he's not doing well in Belleview. I end up not being able to sleep a wink all night long. And find myself in Elliot's office down stairs, looking al the photo album he has on his desk. Filled with pictures of the squad. And filled with pictures of Elliot and I. I smile. Realizing the time and decide to start breakfast. It was nearly 7:30am.

The kids started to get up and walk down the stairs. And I filled their requests for the favorite food.


	7. Home

It was early in the afternoon and Maureen and Kathleen went back to their dorm rooms. Dickie had a baseball practice and Elizabeth went to a friends house. They all wanted to give me some time alone to sleep. Im thankful for that. I laid on Elliot's bed. The sun dancing on my body which made me very warm. I rolled over and fell in to a deep sleep. I had been dreaming about Elliot the whole time. Wondering how he was doing, and how the examination was going. I heard noises coming from the kitchen, and I opened my eyes to find it dark out. I quickly looked at the clock. . . 6:23 damnit! I over slept and the kids are probably hungry.

"Liz, Dickie?" I call out as I make my way down the stairs. No answer. "I'll make us some dinner." I say before turning the corner to the kitchen.

"Already done my love."

My head shot up and I almost ran into the kitchen at the sound of HIS voice. "ELLIOT!" I squealed. He looked so calm and relaxed.

"OLIVIA!" Elliot said back mocking me.

"Ass." I said as I stood next to the island and he just sat there with his arms folded. "When did you get home?" I ask.

"About 5:00. I told the kids to go over to friends houses tonight after I talked to them a little bit. I figured they probably needed to know a few things or two."

"How did everything go?"

"Well. . Im not nuts. I just had a break down." Elliot moved from his position and stood in front of me. I could feel him breathing me, he was so close. "I was keeping things in like you said. And Im so sorry I treated you the way I did. I just was lost and very confused." Elliot said.

"It's ok. Im just glad your better." I changed the subject because I didn't want him to ask me about loving him. Now isn't the time. "What are you cooking?"

"Chicken, salad, French bread." Elliot took a deep breath before turning around.

He was going to say something. I just knew he was. "El?"

"Yeah?"

I just broke down starting crying. I couldn't control myself. I looked up to see Elliot turning around and bringing me into the best hug I've ever had from him.

"Liv, what's the matter?" Elliot says running his fingers though my hair.

"I was so scared." I sobbed. "I thought I was going to loose you forever. I didn't think. . ." I cried more.

"Shhhhh. Didn't think what love?" Elliot asked looking at me from arms length.

"I didn't think you were going to listen to me when I told you I loved you. I got scared that you were going to get really angry with me" I say all at once.

"Oh sweetie. I'll always listen to you." Elliot said kissing my forehead. "I think I need to talk to you about Kathy. Lets get our dinner and we will sit on the floor in front of the fire place."

As we are our food, Elliot didn't say anything about Kathy. I think he was going to wait until after we ate. Because he kept looking up at me waiting for me to say something, something retaining to Kathy. Something was up. I knew something was wrong. But what could it be?

ELLIOTS POV:

I finish eating and put my plate on the table. "So there are some things I need to tell you. I've told the kids and now your next." I said lacing my fingers with Liv's.

"What is it?" Olivia asks me as she takes my hand.

"About 8 months ago Kathy said she wanted a divorce. I told her no, because as far as I knew things were fine. But she said that there was another man and she couldn't stand the look at me any longer. I was pretty shocked." I took a sharp deep breath in. Olivia squeezed my hand. "But she never moved out, nor did it. Then all of the sudden 6 months ago things were great. She was the best thing. Actually doing things for me, cleaning up the house. Taking the kids where they needed to be. Things were great!"

"But then she got pregnant?" Olivia asks.

"Right." I say smiling at Olivia. She knew before I even said anything. "I was okay with it. Shocked. . . But okay. Then a month into her pregnancy she decided she was leaving. I came home one night to find Dickie, Liz eating dinner and Kathys van was gone. I had asked the kids where she had gone and they wouldn't answer me. I knew she left." I finished waiting for Olivia to figure the rest out.

"But there's more. Why are you suddenly okay with her being gone?"

"Because when I was in Belleview last night, George got the DNA results back from the lab."

"Ohhh shit." Olivia says wrapping her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her back rubbing it. And slowly finding my way to her tight ass. "El, please tell me im wrong in what I am thinking."

"The baby she was caring was not mine." I state firmly.

"Im so sorry Elliot." Olivia said as she sat on my lap wrapping her legs around me. She really must have felt comfortable. I know I did.

"Why? Im not. She cheated on me. She broke our wedding vows. What saved me last night was you! You told me that I needed to hear. That I was loved, cared for. People don't see me as a failure. They see me as a man that is in love the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth." I say before I take my hands and place them on Olivia's ass and scooted her closer to my body. I run my hands up and down her. Loving having her in my arms.

"Elliot can we go up stairs?" Olivia asks me. "I think there would be best."

I smile knowing what she wants. Hell I want it to. I want to feel deep inside her. I want to run my hands all over her smooth body, I want to make her scream out my name. But tonight wasn't the night. Im just not ready for it yet. "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we could jut go cuddle instead?" I swallow hard. "Im just not quite ready for this yet. Okay?

"Oh." I could hear the sadness in her voice. She started to turn away from me and walk away.

"Hey wait one minute Benson." I say with my famous smile.

"Just because I say Im not ready. It doesn't mean Im not ready for you and I. Im just not ready to make love to you yet. I want to wait for the right moment." I hardly finish my sentence and Olivia jumps into my arms, wraps legs around me and just holds on tight.

We head up to the bedroom and put on our PJ's. Olivia crawls into bed and cuddles up right next to me.

"Good night Elliot." Olivia says

"Goodnight Liv. I love you."

"Mmmmm I love you too."

We drift off into sleep.


	8. Am I wearing to much clothes?

Sorry this Chapter wasn't exactly what I was planing. But I think it it turned out really good at the end! So let me know what ya think! :-)

OLIVIA'S POV:

It has been three months since Kathy had died and Elliot had gone off his rocker. Thankfully things were getting back to normal. I ended up moving into Elliot's house. I never left. But I set up my own room in the guest bedroom upstairs, just across the way from Elliot's room. Dickie and Liz like having me there too. Nights that we are out working late, usually our next store next store will sit with the kids until we get home. Elliot and I have never really talked much about our relationship. I guess because things have been busy for us. Work has been very busy. I was so busy thinking about how Elliot was going to do today, because he was going to give rid of Kathy's old clothes and things. The ones that the kids didn't want; I didn't even see his instant message blinking at me. Until I finally started typing up a forum.

ElliotStabler: hey Liv, WAKE UP!

ElliotStabler: Are you thinking again?

ElliotStabler: Stop it, and look at your blinking messages!!

OliviaBenson: Hey. Sorry. I was just off in la la land.

ElliotStabler: It's okay. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have dinner with me tonight?

OliviaBenson: Sure. Casual or fancy?

ElliotStabler: I need you to dress up, something that's nice and very fitting to your ass and breasts. J J J

OliviaBenson: Why?

ElliotStabler: For my enjoyment!

"Guys we need to talk NOW!" Don said as he slammed his office door.

"Uh oh! Dad is mad at us" Fin said laughing.

"Yeah only because you ate his doughnut!" Munch said

"It was an accident" Fin said smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay guys lets just go see what's up?" Elliot said reaching his hand out to help me out of my chair.

"What's goin on Cap?" Fin asked.

"Olivia shut the door." Don said sitting on the edge of his desk. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Elliot said, glancing at me. I knew what he was trying to say. But we had done nothing wrong.

"Guys there was a pregnant woman that was a wife to a fellow officer over at the 18th prescient, her husband worked homicide." Don said staring at Elliot waiting for him to crack. As George Huang walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What does this have to do with us Cap?" Munch said folding his fingers together.

"She was in a car accident on her way to Brooklyn. She was taken into an ally, raped, beaten and left for dead. The baby is missing." Don continued.

ELLITS POV:

Shit. This sounds so much like what happened to Kathy. Its like the person was just practicing though. Damn it. What the hell is going on? Im going to be sick. Im feeling sweaty and Im shaky. Why did the Cap have to tell me this? Why couldn't I just go on leave or something. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. I suddenly feel a hand on my arm. I look up. It's Liv. I feel so sick.

"El wake up." Olivia says shaking me.

"What happened?" I ask rubbing my head realizing Im on the floor in the captains office.

"You left us to take a quick nap." Munch says handing me a bottle of water.

"In other words you passed out." George says helping me up.

"Is this going to be to much for you Elliot?" Don ask me. "Working a case that his so close to home."

I just look at Don. Hoping that he'll just let me go until this is over. I cant deal with this. The kids has Christmas break, and we can go somewhere.

"I think it might be cap. I'll just use some of my vacation and just take the kids somewhere." I say.

"Then have a good time Elliot. Come back to us in tip top shape." Don said smiling and shaking my hand.

"see you." I say before exchanging looks with Olivia. She wants to go. I can see it in her eyes. "Come by soon k?" I say to Olivia.

She nods her head. And cracks a little smile. "Okay."

With that I head out of the 1-6 and head home.

OLIVIAS POV

"Captain?" George says. "I think Olivia should go with him."

"I cant let both of my detectives go at the same time!" Cragian yelled.

"I know. But Elliot is going to at some point just being around his children, will get depressed. And he cant get depressed like this again. Because Im afraid if he does, it might bring on some feelings of worthlessness. And might bring on another bout of a suicide attempt." George says.

"So how does having Olivia be there help him not slip down that path?" Munch asks looking at me.

"Elliot trusts Olivia. He feels safe with her. Like nothing can go wrong with her. If he starts getting out of control the only person that can break him is Olivia. He loves her. And therefore will listen to everything and anything she tells him." Huang says looking in my direction.

"Well then I guess you can go." Don says.

"Cap, that's great. But I don't have that much vacation time. I only have like 4 days." I say looking sad.

"That can be a problem." Don says folding his arms trying to figure out a solution.

"Livia you can take some of my vacation days. I have like 3 months stored up. You can take like two weeks of mine." Fin says smiling and gives me a hug.

"Yeah I have a lot of vacation time. Take 2 weeks of mine." Munch says.

"Oh hell Livia. . .I'll give you some of mine to. Its not like I get to use mine!" Don says.

"Thanks guys!" I say smiling from ear to ear. I hug them all and head out of the door to my desk to gather something up.

"Olivia!" George yells.

"Yeah?"

"Here's all of my numbers just in case you feel the need."

"Thanks. Im sure he'll be okay. See you in a few weeks."

"See you!" George says.

OLIVIAS POV AT ELLIOTS FRONT DOOR

I open the door to find Kathleen and Maureen in the kitchen packing up some snacks.

"So where are we going?" I ask with a beaming smile.

"Your going to?" Kathleen asks me

"Yup! I got an okay from Cragian." I say before the girls run up and give me the biggest hug I've ever had.

"Dad said we have to pack really warm and bring all of our snow boots and things." Maureen says shrugging.

"Hummm. I'm not sure. Where is your Dad?" I ask.

"Up stairs." both the girls say.

I slowly start to head up the stairs, I glance in his room and I don't see him there. I turn and find him in my room. He was just standing there. He almost looked sad. "Hey there cutie!" I say walking into the room and closing the door.

"Hey." Elliot said. "How was work?"

"Oh you know! The normal. Fin, Munch and Cragian all giving me a shit load of vacation time, so I could go with you." I say without looking at Elliot. I just took my shirt and jeans off. Standing before Elliot wearing nothing but a red lacy bra and a matching thong.

I see Elliot swallow hard. "You okay Stabler?"

"Uh yeah Im good. So you get to go with me?"

"Yup! When do we leave?"

"Early in the morning. Plane. Flight." Elliot starts to stutter. "Are you. . .clothes. . ."

I slowly walk up to Elliot and wrap my arms around his neck. "You think Im wearing to much clothes?" I whisper in his ear. "How about I take some off?" I take a few steps back, and slowly take my bra off. And hold it out for Elliot to take. "Better?"

"Oh Liv!" Elliot says before taking me in his arms. "You feel so soft and smell so good."

"Then what are you going to do about it Stabler?"

TBC

See that little button down there, please press it and tell me what you think.


	9. Honest woman out of you

ELLIOTS POV

Shit. I cant think of anything to say. I reach out to Olivia. Pull her into me. "You are just so beautiful." I say pulling her so close to me she can feel my hard cock against her leg. 

"If I didn't know better I say you are nervous."

"I am." I say breathing heavily. "I haven't done this in so long." I close my eyes. "Liv, I have never made love to anyone but Kathy. I don't want to mess it up for you."

"Elliot I could careless what you could do in bed. Just as long as you love me I know we will always be okay. We have this special bond. And I don't think anyone can ever figure it out." Olivia says as she stands up on her tipsy toes and kisses me on the lips so softly. 

God what I would do to feel what its going to be like in this wonderful woman. 

"You know what El. How about I make this about you. Let you release some stress okay?"

I smile my famous cocky Stabler smile. "Okay." Not quite sure what she has in mind. Next thing I know Im laying on her bed hand cuffed to the bed posts. 

"Just relax Stabler."

Olivia pulls my pants and boxers down. She takes my member in her hand and gently strokes it; as she kisses my neck. She slides down my body, and her mouth finds its way to the tip of my cock. She gently lets her tongue flutter around my tip. My heart rate is going though the roof. Her hand is gently massaging my nuts. She slowly and painfully slides her tongue down my cock and back up again, but as she goes back up her teeth gently scrapes my hard throbbing cock. "Olivia. ." I moan her name out in ecstasy. She continues to lick and suck my cock, until I see her raise her head up a little with a sly grin on her face. She starts to deep throat me, taking my cock as far as it will go down her throat. "Livia. . . Please. . ." She totally ignores me. She sucks extremely hard on my cock, then she slides her tongue down to my balls. My eyes widen as I cant believe what she's going to do. She starts to suck on my balls. "OLIVIA. . . . Damn it you gotta let me out of these cuffs baby!" I say as I thrust my hips into her face. Olivia complies. As soon as she lets the last cuff off, I flip her over. 

"You okay?" she ask breathing heavy. 

"I need to be in you." I say as I ravage her body in kisses. 

Olivia smiles. "Then give it to me El. Make love to me."

That's all I needed to hear. I separate her legs with my knee. I gently place my throbbing cock at her entrance. As I enter her she gasps. I kisses her, my tongue dancing with hers. I start to thrust in and out of her. She finds a rhythm and thrusts with me. We both are panting and breathing heavy. "Liv. . Cum. . For. . Me." I pant.

"Im almost there."

I start to pound into her harder and harder, bringing her arms above her head. Entangling out fingers together. As I thrust deeper and deeper into her. "Liv I cant hold it any longer" I say. "Me either El. Me either." With that at the same time we both fall over the edge into ecstasy." I drop all of my weight onto her as we both catch our breath. I roll over and pull Olivia into a hug. She plays with the little hairs around my chest, and rests her head on my shoulder. 

"Hey Liv?"

"mmm?"

"I love you so very much." I say just hardly being able to hold back my tears.

Olivia moves and looks into my face. She looks at me with a gentle and sweet smile on her face. "I love you too."

"You have been so loving and patient with me for months. No one would have done that. Kathy would not have done that. Which was made obvious since she's the one that left to begin with me." I say now sounding like an ass. I shouldn't talk about her. 

"I did it because I love you so much. I felt that we can make it though anything. And El. . ?" She says stopping making her she has my attention.

"Yeah baby?" I say now letting a few tears fall. 

"It's okay to talk about Kathy. Its only natural." She says wiping my tears away with her hand. 

"Thanks Liv." We laid there a little longer. Until I drifted off to sleep. 

OLIVIAS POV:

"Hey Munch." I say packing up my bathroom items. 

"Hey Livia! So where are you going?"

"We are going to Colorado. Elliot has always wanted to take the kids there, and we figured that since its close to Christmas we would just hang out there for a while. Probably have Christmas there."

"Sounds great! Maybe we'll all come out and surprise you!" Munch says with a hint of laughter in the background.

"Am I on speaker phone?" I ask.

"Yes you are baby doll." Fin says.

"You two just have a great time there okay. Don't worry about things here, we have it under control." Don says.

"We will. And thanks again all of you." I say, looking at Maureen. 

"Hey Livia?" Munch asks. 

"Yes?"

"Did you guys have sex yet, cause the bet is at 3,000 and if you did then I get to split the money with Casey." Munch says.

"MUNCH!" I yell laughing. "But uh. . . On the down low. . . " I pause to laugh. "We did and it was really good." I say laughing even more.

"Good!" Fin says.

"Gotta go guys. See you later!" I say hanging up the phone.

"Hi kido." I say to Maureen. "Ready to get up early and go have fun?"

"Hell yes!" Maureen says smiling. "I have a question though."

"What's that?" I ask zipping up my bag.

"Are you and Dad dating now?" She ask playing with her fingers. 

Ohhh that question. "Umm. . .Maureen. I think we are, but that's probably something that you kids will see a lot of while we are on this trip. And if any of it makes you kids uncomfortable. I want you to say something okay?"

"Okay. But I don't think it will. We are glad you and Dad are getting hooked up." Maureen says.

"Hooked up?" Elliot says wrapping her daughter into a hug. "That's a new one. Haven't heard that one yet." 

"Im sorry Dad. I don't mean to pry." 

"Hey don't worry about it okay?" I say. . . Giving her a squeeze on the hand. 

"Okay." the young woman says. 

"Go get some sleep Maureen. We have a long flight." Elliot says.

"Okay night Daddy!" Maureen says giving her father a hug. "Night Olivia" and gives me a hug as well.

"Night hon.!" I say

"Ready for bed Miss. Benson?" Elliot says giving me a hand up off the floor. 

"Yeah." I say yawning. "Lets go to bed." We walk into my bedroom and crawl into the bed we first made love in and fall in to a deep sleep.

COLORADO 10:13 AM

"Wow its to pretty here!" Kathleen says looking at the resort. 

"I agree." I say picking up my bags. 

"Dickie help your sisters with their bags." Elliot says as he takes my bags.

"Dad can I go with Dickie after we check in to the ski lodge for some lessons?" Elizabeth says. 

Elliot nods. "Okay gang. . Lets get checked into this hotel." Elliot says as we get into the lobby. 

I stand with Maureen, Kathleen and Liz chatting about all of the shopping we can do while we are here, when Elliot and Dickie return with our room keys.

"Okay Liz and Dickie your in room 456." Elliot says handing each of them a key. "Maureen and Katy your in room 457." Giving them a key as well. "And Miss. Benson you in room 458." And gives me a key.

"Dad what about Olivia?" Liz asks as Dickie looks as his sister with a dumb grin on his face.

"Where do you think Dad is going to be stupid?" Katy says rolling her eyes making her way towards the elevator. 

"Yeah that's kinda stupid." Maureen says walking away as well.

"OHHHHH I get it now!" Liz says laughing. 

"C'mon sis, I'll tell you all about it when your older k?" Dickie says leading his sister to the elevators shaking his head. 

I giggle. "So. Mr. Stabler; when do I get that nice dinner you promised me back in NY?" I ask following the kids. 

"Soon. I gotta make an honest woman out of you at some point." Elliot says walking ahead of me as I stop, gathering what he just said. 

Honest woman? I wonder if he is going to. . . NO! Olivia stop thinking that way. I say catching up. Or am I right?

HEY REVIEW!! NOT AS MUCH SMUT AS I WANTED. BUT HEY WORKS RIGHT? THANKS EVERYONE!! Little blue button k?


	10. Surprise for you

It's been a little over two weeks, and everyone has been enjoying them selves. Maureen, and Kathleen have been taking snowboarding lessons mostly just to hit on the instructors. But they have been having a good time. Olivia has taken all of the girls shopping a few times. Buying little things here and there. Dickie and Elliot had taken some snowboarding lessons as well. As a father son bonding. Something they have really never done before, in New York they usually just went and watched a baseball game. But here it's different. Elliot is able to bond with his kids on a different level. Maybe its because Kathy isn't there telling him what to say and how to say it, and what to do with his own kids. He has taken each of his daughters on a dinner date. And now the biggest date of them all. Maureen and Kathleen have dates of their own and were waiting to see Olivia in the dress their father got her. Elizabeth and Dickie were going to go eat at the lodge and watch a concert later that evening. But Elliot had different plans for he and Olivia. 

He had bought her a black halter top dress, it comes just above her knees. And she was nervous about the date. They have never really been on one before. And little did Olivia know what Elliot had in mind for their dinner.

"Ready yet Liv?" Elliot asks pacing up and down the carpet.

"Yes. Im coming out now. Please don't laugh at me. . . Anyone you" Olivia said with the bathroom door hardly cracked. 

"We wont we promise! Just please come out." Elizabeth begged. 

Elliot just looked at his daughter. He was actually thinking that Liz was starting to feel better about having Olivia around. Which made him very happy. 

Olivia stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. Standing there with her shoulder length hair a little wavy, her makeup looked lawless. And the dress made her look stunning! Elliot just smiled at the woman standing before him. He never knew such beauty until he looked into her eyes. He mouthed "I love you." Olivia blushed and smiled and mouthed it back. The kids saw this but thought it was cute. 

"Olivia you look wonderful!" Maureen said, hugging the older woman. "Dad what do you think?"

"I think she looks amazing!" Elliot said almost speechless. 

"Dad I think you should take her out and show her off!" Kathleen said smiling and also giving Olivia a hug. 

"I love your dress, you look amazing." Elizabeth said following suit to her sisters and giving her a hug.

"Thank you!" Olivia said to all of her comments. 

"I have something for you." Dickie said standing up and walking to Olivia. "This is a present for you, my sisters and I picked it out thought that you could use a thank you for taking care of us the past few months." Dickie gave her a box that was wrapped in gold. "And for saving out Dad's life."

Elliot walked up behind Dickie and squeezed his sons neck. He didn't know that they had planed to give Olivia something.

"Can I open it now?" Olivia asked. 

"YES!" All of the kids blurted out. 

"Okay." Olivia said while opening the small package. "Oh God it's so beautiful!" Olivia picked it out of the box and held a little gold chain necklace (The one she wore in season 7) "Thank you! I love it so much."

"Here let me help you with that." Elliot said taking it from her hand and putting it on for her. "Makes your dress look complete."

Olivia hugged all of the kids and they each said their goodbyes for the evening. Elliot was dressed in a black tux, looking just as stunning as Olivia. The couple matched perfectly. 

In the elevator Elliot pulled Olivia close to him so she could feel his erection. "This is what you do to me every time I see you. I love you and I promise this wont be a night you'll ever forget."

"I love you too." Olivia said pulling Elliot's neck closer so she could kiss him. They kissed until the doors opened when an older couple walked in and slightly taped Elliot on the shoulder. 

"Oh Im so sorry." Elliot said looking at the older man. 

"It's okay young man." He smiled. "I was your age once. And with a beautiful lady like that, I wouldn't let her get away."

"I don't plan on it." Elliot said smiling and guiding Olivia out of the moving box. 

"Ready for dinner sweetheart?" Elliot asks. 

"Ready." Olivia said smiling and taking his hand. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye, she sort of walked slow to keep watching the man but didn't get to see his face. They walked into the hotel's restaurant and was directed to a table. 

"Something wrong?" Elliot asked as he looked at Olivia staring at the bar.

"No." She said looking at Elliot. "I just could have sworn I saw Fin and Munch." She shook her head. "But there are a lot of men that have gray hair and men that have pony tails." She laughed. 

They ate their dinner making small talk. Talking about work, children, babies. And talking about how wonderful it was outside. It was snowing so lightly. 

OLIVIA'S POV:

"I love the snow." I say taking the last sip of wine in my glass.

"I know me too. Makes things kind of romantic." Elliot said looking out the glass towards the bar. "Let's go outside. I have a surprise for you."

I stood up and Elliot took my hand and helped me put my long white jacket on. "What's outside?" I ask.

"You'll see." Elliot said giving me his Stabler smile. 

I roll my eyes and follow him. We reach the doors and before we walk out Elliot kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"Liv, I love you more than you will ever know. And this is my early Christmas gift to you."


	11. Sweetheart

Okay so I know this was probably expected, but I had to do something with this story. AND PLEASE REVIEW. It gives good encouragement. Ohhhh and theres a lot of smut in this chapter. 

Elliot pushed open the doors to the snowy wonderland outside. I stepped out from behind him, and left us standing side by side.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" was yelled out to us.

I looked at Elliot who was beaming. "I told you it was a surprise." Elliot said. 

Tears start to form in my eyes as I see everyone I know and love. "Hi." I hardly get out between looking at Elliot for an answer and wiping away my tears. I was greeted by Elliot's kids, Capitan, Melinda, Casey, Munch, Fin, and George.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask.

"I think this is your cue son." Don says winking at Elliot. 

I turn around to find Elliot gazing into my eyes with love and passion. I automatically start crying even more. 

"Liv?" Elliot starts out. "I have known you for so long. You have helped me though some pretty hard times. But have been there through some really good times. And then I sat down and realized, that I need more good times with you. And the only way I can think of doing it is having you in my life all the time." Elliot took a deep breath in. "I want to make you the step-mother of my children. I want to give you children of you own. I want to give you love that you have always wanted. I want to. . . Make you Mrs. Stabler." Elliot got down on one knee and took my left hand in his. He kissed the top on my hand. "Sweetheart. . . I love you more and more everyday. I cant live with out you, I refuses to live with out you. Will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" Elliot slipped a simple little silver band with diamonds that go all around the ring on my finger. 

"Say yes!" Casey shouted. 

I let out a laugh. And wipe away more of my tears. 

"Olivia if you don't answer this man, I'll have to take you in for questioning." Munch said trying to snap me back to reality. 

"Elliot Stabler. . ." I said as he stood up. "I will marry you." I wrapped my arms around him and we hugged and kissed and we both cried. 

There were clapping all around us. From our friends and from people that had stopped to watch in the street and in the hotel. 

"Congratulations." Don said shaking Elliot's hand and hugging me. All of the congratulations seemed to go on for a little while. But we moved inside and each got a drink at the bar. Elliot's kids had gone off to do what they had intended for the evening. I was mostly talking with Casey and Melinda. We were drooling over the ring Elliot had just given me.

Elliot came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. And led me into the middle of the room. "Everyone." Elliot said getting the attention of our friends. "I hate to leave this wonderful party, but I think the future Mrs. Stabler and I need to go christen the ol' bedroom. And we will see you all later!" Elliot said.

I laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"Have a good night you two!" Don said taking another drink of his tea. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Munch yelled out from his beer.

"Munch. . .you haven't done half of this stuff." I say laughing.

"Your right, maybe I'll go learn tonight." Munch said looking at a woman close by. 

IN THEIR BEDROOM: 

"So my dear, what kind of desert does your heart desire tonight?" Elliot asks me standing only inches away from me.

"I can think of a few things I'd want, but only one comes to mind." I say biting my lower lip.

Elliot picked up the phone. "What would that be sweetheart?"

I walk up to Elliot and place my hand on his cock, while gently stroking it over his pants. "You. I want you." I purr in his ear.

Elliot's mouth dropped. "Oh baby, you have no idea how long I've been dreaming about today." Elliot says running his fingers though my hair and gently bringing my head closer to his as our lips meet. We kiss each other tenderly, our hands undressing each other. Our tongues intertwining together. Once we were fully naked Elliot picked me up and laid me on the bed carefully. 

"Olivia, are you still on your birth control pills?"

"No. They ran out and I never got them filled. Do you need a condom? I have some if you need one." I answer getting ready to sit up.

"Honey, I don't need one. I want to make babies with you tonight." Elliot said straddling me. Slowly running his hands up and down my sides as his tongue goes to work on my neck. 

I moan deeply in pleasure. He licks his way down to one of my nipples, and starts to suck and lick on it. While his other hand fondles my other breast. 

"El. . Please. . . " I beg.

Elliot smiles. "Please what?" He says switching his attention to my other hardening nipple. 

"Make. . . Love. . . To me." I say moaning between words. 

Elliot looked deep into my eyes. "Anything for you sweetheart."

Elliot started to kiss my lips again the way we were before, but this time it with more passion. While he was kissing me he slid his hand down the side of my stomach and reached my leg; holding himself up with his other arm. He slowly moved one leg away while his hand, started to explore my wetness, that was soaking the blanket wet. His thumb started to rub my clit, while he slid one of his long fingers into my wet pussy. He slowly started to rock me, while sliding his finger in and out of me. I was moaning in sheer pleasure.

"Don't stop." I plead. 

"I wont." Elliot says in return. "Im going to stick another finger in, okay baby?"

I nod my head in approval. While Elliot was pulling his finger out, I felt him slide his other finger in me. Working both fingers while rubbing my clit. I knew it wouldn't be long until I fell over the edge in pure ecstasy. Elliot started to pump me harder and faster with his fingers. I was almost there. I could feel it, Elliot could feel it. We just stared into each others eyes. The walls started to tighten around Elliot's fingers. That's when he knew I Was really close. 

"Cum for me sweetheart. . . I want to taste you tonight." Elliot said quickly moving his face between my legs. His thumb was still rubbing my clit. It was getting harder. Elliot attached his lips to mine, and stuck his tongue inside of my vagina. "El. . .oh Elliot!" I scream letting all of my juices flow into his mouth. I continued to pant coming off of my high, when I felt Elliot move up towards me again. I smiled. 

"El do me a favor?" I ask. 

"Anything, what is it?"

"Cum inside of me." I say before grabbing his ass and pushing it down into my pelvis; and kissing him at the same time. 

Elliot wrapped his arms around my head, and pushed into me. I felt his rock hard cock thrusting in and out of my wet pussy. My nails scratching his back, and his lips connected to my neck as he sucked on me just as hard as he was thrusting into me. Our lips meet again as we ravage each others, our tongues colliding. We were making the sweetest love ever imaginable. 

"Sweetheart, I cant hold it much longer." Elliot panted. 

"Im almost there. . ." I say throwing my head back as Elliot pushed himself up with both of his arms. Thrusting deeper and deeper into my pussy. 

"Oh. . Fuck. . .me. . Liv. . ." Elliot yelled. 

"Jesus El. . .harder." I scream in pure enjoyment. 

"Cum with me Liv. . .almost. . . .there."

With that the walls around my vagina tightened and I fell over the edge as Elliot spilled all of his seed into me. He laid there on top of me for a minute, until we caught our breath. He quickly got under the covers and pulled me next to him. Warm and safe under the covers. 

"I love you Liv. Always and forever." Elliot said kissing my lips.

"I love you too El." I smiled and nuzzled down into his arms.


	12. Problems

A WEEK LATER-AIRPORT TERMINAL ELLIOTS POV

"Hey Liv, want the rest of this coffee?" I ask handing out the cup.

"No thanks, Im good" Olivia says returning to her conversation with the girls. 

"Excuse me sir?" A lady that works at the airport said walking up to me.

"Yes?"

"Are you Elliot Stabler?" The young woman asks.

"I am. What's the trouble?"

"Do you have an Olivia Benson with you as well?" She asks.

"Im Olivia. Is everything okay?" Olivia says standing up next to me.

"There's a phone call for you Miss. Benson. A. . ." The young woman looks as her paper. "Odafin Tutuola is on the line waiting for you."

"Fin. . ." I say. "Wonder what's up?"

"I don't know. I'll go talk to him." Olivia says following the woman to the phone.

OLIVIAS POV:

"Benson." I say picking the phone up.

"Livia. . We have a problem. I need you back ASAP." Fin says on the other line.

"What's up?" I say turning my face away from Elliot and the kids. 

"It has to do with Elliot and Kathy. She evidently was in to some pretty hard core shit. Possibly sellin' drugs to minors. A pregnant woman was killed in another crash last night."

"Damn it. I wonder what the hell is going on. Any leads?" I ask.

"No. But we do know that every woman that has died so far had their car in the same shop. And their break lines were cut. CSU says with a razor blade. But the weird thing is, the shop that all of the women went to is now out of business. And all are from Brooklyn and has ties with the NYPD some how."

"Damn. Maybe look at all of Elliot's case files and see if anyone was really pissed off at him. And figure out how the other two women were connected with the cops." I say. "What else is wrong Fin?"

"Huang got some results back from Elliot's say at Belleview."

"And?" I say nervously. 

"He may have bi-polar disorder Livia. All of the symptoms and things he's done is pointing to him and the disorder. Everything from letting you move in, to a really expensive vacation, to popping the question to you, and even his bouts of anger." 

"I'll talk to him." I say. "See you soon."

"Bye Livia." Fin hung up. His heart broken, knowing mine was too.

I turn around to find Elliot right behind me. He brushes some bangs out of my face, and kisses my lips softly. 

"You okay sweetheart?" Elliot ask me.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you in private." I say.

I take Elliot into the bar and explain to him what Fin had told me. I probably shouldn't have because it just made him angry.

"What are you trying to say Olivia?" Elliot spat at me. "I think your just making all of this up because you are afraid of commitment. I should have known you'd do this to me."

"Wait one minute El. . . Im just telling you what George told Fin. If you have a problem with all of this then you need to take it up with him, not me."

"You are ignoring my question Olivia. Are you doing this because you don't want to marry me?" Elliot says slamming his hand down on the table.

I roll my eyes, he's being totally unreasonable. I don't get him right now. Maybe George is right about him. "Elliot I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I say reaching my hand out to touch him but he pulls his hand back.

"You know, your just like your mother. Not wanting to commit. We get home from work and all you want to do is sit on the couch, while I do everything." Elliot said just inches away from my face. 

I look at him shocked he went that low. I reached up and raised my hand against his face, and I slapped him as hard as I could. Little did I know the children were watching from afar. "My mother may have been a drunk, but don't talk about her that way. And don't talk to me that way. It is your responsibility Elliot. Maybe you should take some responsibility for your actions."

Elliot just stared at me. Shocked. He wanted one more final blow. "Fine, then get your shit out of my house."

I spun around on the heals of my feet and just looked at him in complete shock. I walked away. Opened the door to find the kids just staring at me. I felt bad. I didn't know what to say. So I just sat down waiting for them to call our flight. 

Elliot was sitting with Dickie talking about some baseball thing on TV, while Kathleen and Liz looked at a magazine. Maureen just kept looking at Elliot and I. I refused to look his way, but Elliot kept glancing over at me.

Maureen walked over to me and sat down. "Hey."

"Hi kido." I said trying to hide my tears from her. 

"I know your crying. And I know Dad told you to move out." Maureen said rubbing my back. "Things will be okay."

"Thanks. But your Dad needs some help. And I wont deal with him until he gets help."

"I understand. Maybe we can do lunch when we get back to the city."

"Sounds good hon." We both hugged and stopped to listen to the announcement over the intercom. 

"Flight 2547 to JFK is now boarding. I repeat flight 2547." Said the man on the intercom. 

We all stood up and got in line. The kids were in front of me and Elliot was behind me. I didn't even want to look at him. He was really annoying me. He hurt me. As I put my bags in the over head compartments, I looked over at Elliot sitting in the seat. I had to sit next to him. Great. 

"Hey, can I sit next to Dad Olivia?" Maureen asked me with a smile on her face. 

"Sure. He is your Dad after all." I say. I Happily take her seat next to Kathleen and Dickie. 

"Thanks." Maureen said.

I'll have to remind myself to thank her when I have a chance back home. The flight was long and quite. The kids talked a little on the way home. They could sense the tension between Elliot and I and tried to make us laugh. But it wasn't working for me. Elliot just acted like nothing happened. 

NEW YORK- JFK

"Thank you for flying with us today. Have a wonderful afternoon." The stewardess said as we got off the plane. I just walked in front of everyone, ignoring Elliot and his children. I felt bad, but I couldn't handle him. I reach the luggage area and started to look around for Munch, Fin, and the Capt. Out bags started to come though and I spotted mine right away, so I grabbed them and went outside. Followed by Elliot and the kids minutes later.

"So uh. . .did you want to go any where for dinner tonight?" Elliot asked me. 

"Do I look like I want to go out and eat?" I say staring at him coldly.

"No I suppose not. What's your problem?" Elliot asks. 

I didn't even see everyone pull up in a police van. And I mean everyone. Munch, Fin, Capt, Casey and George. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I spat.

"What?" Elliot said.

Everyone gets out and helps the kids with the bags. "Hi Livia. Hi Elliot. Welcome back" I heard, ignoring it. 

"You fucking yell at me at the airport, tell me to get my shit out of your house. ." I yell pointing at him. "And you still have the nerve to ask me to go have dinner with you!"

"Olivia I was mad."

"Fuck that Elliot."

"Oh and your Miss. High and Mighty." Elliot said firing right back at me. While everyone just looked on.

"This isn't good." George said.

"Wonder what happened?" Munch said lifting my bag out of my hand that I refused to let go of.

"MUNCH STOP." I yell looking at the older man. "See you tomorrow Elliot. I suggest you change your attitude and really think about what you have done." I say before taking my bags and hailing a taxi cab.

"SLUT!" Elliot yells out.

"What the fuck did you just call me." I said running back to him.

"You heard me." Elliot said inches away from my face.

"You need to stop Elliot." George says. 

"Livia get your ass in that cab now." Capt said. 

"I don't have to deal with this shit." I say going back to my cab.

"Baby doll wait!" Fin yells out after me. 

"Hey wait for me too!" Munch yells. "Im coming if Fin's is!"

"Fine." I say getting into the cab, with Munch and Fin getting in after me and the cab driver speeding off. 

ELLIOTS POV

"Stabler, what the fuck was that all about?" Casey asked.

"Oh go fucking screw someone!" I yelled at her.

"Elliot, you better come with me to the hospital tomorrow." George says guiding me into the van.

"Whatever." I say.

"Tomorrow is going to be one off of a day." Capt says getting into the van and stating it up.

TBC

Thanks to everyone that has been sending me reviews. Please to those that arent, just send a good job or something. It really does help me want to write more!! And thanks to all of you that are even reading this. And sorry about the fight, it had to happen. Trust me. J


	13. Drop Your Gun

**MONDAY 7:30 AM- OLIVIA'S POV**

I walk out of the elevators into the long hall way that leads off into other smaller rooms. I sigh as I walk straight ahead to the bull pen, to find Elliot sitting at his desk typing. I put some of my things down and looked down at my desk to find a steaming cup of coffee sitting down in the normal spot. I questioned on drinking it or not, wondering if Munch made it.

"It's safe." Elliot said leaning back in his chair.

I shake my head slightly not really hearing what he said. "Hum?" I ask with the cup in hand.

"The coffee. It's okay. I made it." Elliot said looking at me with his ice blue eyes.

I nod and take my first sip of coffee. "You got home late last night." I say finally sitting down in my chair.

"Were you there?" Elliot said acting surprised.

"Yes I was in my room. . . . . I wasn't sure if it was. ." I was cut off by Don.

"Elliot, Olivia head to the airport! Our pregnant woman murder has been spotted! Fin, Munch head to meet Casey at Judge Judy's chambers with the warrant for his arrest." Don shouted.

"Yes sir!" we all yelled as we went in our separate ways.

The ride to the airport was fast and we didn't talk to much. Upon getting closer to the airport I finally decided that I need to ask Elliot if he was going to be alright confronting this guy that possibly killed Kathy.

"Gonna be okay?" I ask playing with the ring he had given me.

"I uh…..don't know yet."

**ELLIOT'S POV 8:43 AM**

We pulled up to a couple of uniforms flagging us down. I jump out as Olivia did.

"Where's our perp?" I ask looking around at all of the faces around.

"He was last seen over by one of the gift shops, there's one by baggage and one up stairs to your right." One of the officers stated.

"Thank you." Olivia said. "Want me to go check up stairs?"

"Yeah, but keep in contact with me at all times." I said just before parting ways. "Liv!"

"Yeah?" Olivia said turning around.

"Watch your ass. And I love you." I said darting off towards the gift shop before she could answer me.

I walked into the gift shop and looked around I didn't see the guy in the picture, so I went up to the man at the cash register. I flashed him the picture and my badge. "Det. Stabler Manhattan SUV. Have you seen this man?"

"Yeah! He came in about 7 or 8 minutes ago, looking for something. We don't carry stuff like that down here so I told him to go up stairs at the other gift shop." The man said.

Shit. I should have went up there. I grab my radio. "Olivia, did you find him?" I say. I wait a minute, no answer. "Liv, do you copy?" Damn.

"Elliot!" Munch called out from behind me. "We got it!"

"Great, help me find Liv. I cant reach her. Im going up stairs." I said franticly. Before hearing screams and gun fire coming from the second floor. "FUCK!" I yell out running towards the escalators. I run up them 3 at a time, with Fin and Munch trying to catch up. "CALL FOR BACK UP!" I yell.

I reach the top to find people just looking around the corner where I cant see. "LIV?" I shout out. I see a woman pointing, I nod my head and pull out my gun. And slowly walk towards the terminal.

"Liv…can you hear me?" I say again. I finally reach her and she is crying and has a knife to her throat.

"Shut up and put your gun down." The man says that has his face covered.

"Okay." I say releasing the clip, and dropping the rest of the gun. "Let her go man, its me you want right?" I say with my hands up.

"Yeah. But she is important to you, which means she has to go." The masked man said.

"El!" I hear Fin yell from behind me.

I motion him to stay back. "Look Im going to walk closer, I just need to see my partner is okay. Make sure she doesn't need any medical attention."

"STAND THE FUCK BACK!" He yells at me again.

"Okay" I say retracing my steps. "What's your name?"

"Carl." He says pressing the knife closer to Olivia's neck. "Did you know that that baby wasn't yours that your wife was caring?"

"No I didn't." I say. I lock eyes with Olivia. She got what I was trying to say to her when she slightly nodded her head.

"Good because that kid was. . ." Carl said before Olivia knocked the guy in his balls hard.

Olivia fell to the ground. She didn't get up, but she quickly placed her hands around her neck. I saw blood.

"Liv!" I yell running up to her as soon as she dropped. I scooped her up into my arms. Seeing all of the blood. "Liv you okay?" I say franticly.

"Oh God, Liv…answer me!" I say with tears running down my face.


	14. Is Olivia Okay?

"Liv! Baby please wake up honey…" I say holding her in my arms, gently shaking her.

"El, a bus in on its way. It will be here in a minute!" I hear Munch yell out.

"Sweetheart, c'mon….I need you. Im so sorry. Please baby." I say with tears running down my face.

"Bus is here.." Munch yells. "She's right over there." Munch says pointing towards us.

Cragian had to pull me off of Olivia, so the EMT's could work on her. They got her stable and placed her limp body into a bus and sped off towards the hospital. I had never been so scared in my life. I thought I was loosing my best friend. Someone that I was so mean and cruel to. I wanted to so badly just hold her in my arms and just feel her warm skin on my body, smell her sweet perfume that intoxicated me every day. I didn't even realize it but we had gotten to the hospital. I just stood there at the entrance, looking at all of the cops that had piled into the hospital.

"Elliot?" I heard a voice from behind me, when I turned I realized it was George Huang.

"Hi." I said soberly.

"Do you need to talk?" George asked me.

I shook my head no. "I need to call my kids." I say rubbing my face.

"I did that for you." Don said. "They will be here real soon. Lets go in Elliot."

I non my head as we enter the hospital. This is the hospital Kathy died in. I was scared, I'd loose Olivia too. I didn't know how bad her injury was but I knew it was bad enough for her to pass out. I then realized that the perp ran away. I sat in the chair with my head hung low, and my hands covering my face. I should have protected her.

"Captain?" I ask not moving a muscle.

"Yes son?" Don replied to me. He only called me that when he knew I was stressed out.

"Did we catch out perp?" I ask raising my head a little to see my kids running into the waiting room.

"We did. Fin took off after him. And practically beat the living shit out of him. But I don't know about that." Don said smiling.

"DADDY!" Maureen said. "Is Olivia okay?"

"I don't know baby. We'll have to wait and see." I say embracing my kids with hugs and telling them that I love all of them.

I looked at my watch it read 3:05PM. It has been hours since we heard anything. I didn't know what to think. I was lost, scared confused. I needed my best friend. And I have messed things up between us. I hadn't been to church since Kathy had died, so I decided to go find the hospital church. I walked in to find the priest lighting the candles. I kneeled down and I did the father, son and holy spirit. I looked up to find the priest smiling at me.

"Do you need to talk?" He asked me.

"Would be nice." I said standing and sitting in one of the chairs. "Im a Detective. I work for the NYPD, my name is Elliot." I say to inform him a little about me.

"What's wrong? You seemed troubled."

"My partner was injured on the job. A man slit her throat. And the worst part of it is, she's my fiancé. We got into a fight, and I feel so horrible about it."

"I see. I'm sure she will be okay. We have good doctors here. And I'm sure your fiancé will forgive you. Would you like me to pray over this?" He asked kindly.

I nodded my head. He prayed. And I felt much better. We talked for a few more minutes until the door opened.

"Daddy?" Maureen said.

"Yes baby?" I looked up at my daughter who was crying.

My heart sank. "What is it? Is it Liv?"

"Yes Daddy." Maureen said opening the door. "She's awake."

"Thank you." I said to the priest as I stood up and ran out the door. I found the gang hugging each other and found George Huang talking to Olivia's doctor.

"What room?" I ask with my face finally smiling a little.

"Elliot wait…" George said reaching out for me. "Olivia is okay. She will be okay. She passed out due to the sudden loss of blood."

I sigh. "Well then what room?" I say getting irritated.

"The fetus may be in danger. So she will have to take it easy for a few weeks." George says.

What the fuck did he just say? A fetus. That means she is pregnant. I turned completely white as a sheet. "What did you just say?"

"Elliot your baby….Olivia is pregnant. Didn't you know?" George says.

I shook my head in disbelieve. "How the fuck did this happen?"

"Well Elliot, when two people love each other very much. They usually show their love by having sex." Munch says.

"I KNOW HOW, but HOW?" I say shocked.

"Why don't you go see her?" George says showing me her room. "She doesn't know yet. About the baby."

I walk into the room to find Olivia laying on the bed. God she's so beautiful. She turned her head and looked at me. And smiled.

"Hi Sweetheart." I say gently sitting on the bed.

"Hi." She weakly says. She had a bandage covering her throat. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"From my prospective any time your hurt, is really bad." I smile taking her hand. "It could be a paper cut, and I'd be scared shitless." I say letting out a little laugh. Olivia did to, but it hurt her. I could tell. "When can you come home?"

"Elliot, you threw me out." Olivia says with sadness in her voice.

"I know. Im sorry baby. I was just not thinking clearly."

"I know. What you said to me really hurt me Elliot."

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. "Forgive me?"

She smiles and nods her head yes. "I can leave tomorrow. Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. How bad is the cut?"

"Not very. He cut to low, so it didn't really do much damage." Olivia sighed. "Did we get him?"

"Yeah baby, Fin got him. And beat the shit out of him too." I smiled.

"Good ol' Fin." she says resting her hands on her belly.

My eyes shot up and looked at her, I forgot what George had told me. But I wanted to wait until she got out of here to tell her. But I don't think I can. Everyone knew, someone was bound to congratulate her.

"Sweetheart, I have something I need to tell you." I say leaning in to her and kissing her cheek. I placed my hand on the other side of her head on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Olivia said now worried.

"The doctors found something very interesting when you came in."

"What?" She started to cry a little.

"Huang said that the doctors realized that your carrying a baby." I say with the biggest smile on my face I think I've ever had.

Olivia cried as did I. She kissed and hugged me. I was so happy for her, she has always wanted a baby. I laughed and opened my mouth to say something else, when she cought my lips with hers and kissed me with raging passion. Once we finished our kiss, I looked into her big brown eyes. "Liv?"

"Humm?"

"Your on ass duty for a while." I say laughing.

She just rolled her eyes and pulled me close to her. Everyone was watching from the window. Tears flowing from their eyes, everyone hugged one another.

"Sorry Im late guys." Melinda said. "Olivia okay?"

"More than okay. She's knocked up." Fin says smiling from ear to ear.

"They will be fine." Don says. "Lets all go home and let them be. Will you kids be okay?" Asking Elliot's children.

"We will be good. Thanks Don." Maureen said walking with the rest of the kids to the elevator.

"So Don, ready for that dinner?" Melinda said winking.

"You got it babe. Lets go." Don says taking Melinda's hand and following Elliot's kids.

"BABE?" Fin said.

"Dinner?" Munch said.

"Holding hands?" Huang said. "When did this happen?"

"Colorado." Don said smiling. "See you tomorrow. Early. Busy day tomorrow."

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IF ITS TO SHORT, IM SICK AND DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYWAYS. BUT I DID. SO I'LL HOPEFULLY WRITE MORE TOMORROW. PLEASE REVIEW! OH…DID THE DON AND MELINDA THING TAKE YOU OFF GUARD?**


	15. What will it be Stabler?

**THE NEXT DAY- 11:56 PM OLIVIA'S POV**

"Is everyone going to be in there?" I ask when Elliot pulled into the driveway of his house.

"Yeah. They were helping the kids clean up the house and move stuff around, so you wouldn't have to do it." Elliot says opening his car door, he quickly ran over to my side and opened the door.

He helped me out. "Thank you." I sigh as I begin to walk to the front steps.

"Here let me help you." Elliot said as he picked me up.

"I can walk El. Im not going to break." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know, but I just feel the need to help you."

I smiled as the door opened to find a "Welcome Home" sign and tons of food on the island in the kitchen.

"We missed you Olivia." Maureen said.

"Thanks, I missed all of you too." I quickly noticed that Kathleen wasn't there. I figured he must have been up stairs.

"Here Liv, some sit down over here with Munch and I." Fin said helping me to the couch.

We sat around talking for a while, then moved on to eating all of the food that was there. Dickie and Liz had helped Elliot in the kitchen. And Maureen was talking with Fin about all of the world's theories, when there was a knock at the door. No one else hurt it, but me so I stood up to answer it.

I opened the door to find Kathleen in hand cuffs and a few uniforms standing with the young woman. "What happened?" I asked

"Is this your daughter?"

"Hell no…she isn't my mother!" Kathleen yelled.

"Im her soon to be step mom. What happened?" I asked again.

"Sorry ma'am we cant discuss things with non-relatives." The officer said.

"Yes I know." I picked my purse up off the floor and got my badge. And showed the officers it. "But you can tell a fellow Officer. I'll ask you again, what happened?"

"Oh! Sorry Detective we didn't recognize you. Miss. Stabler here was weaving in and out of the lanes so we pulled her over and she stopped here in front of her home. We tested her and she has been drinking. There's still a open beer in the car, which is being towed away." The officer stated.

"Crap." I put my hand up and turn around and yelled for Elliot. "EL!"

"Yeah what is…." Elliot stopped in mid-sentence. "Damn-it Kathleen."

"Sir we have to take her down and book her."

"Yeah I know. Can I come down and bail her out?" Elliot asks.

"Afraid not until she is arraigned. She's had one prior. And the bail goes up." The other officer said. "We need to go now. Come down soon, or wait until she call you." They walked away with Kathleen in cuffs.

"Damn that girl." Elliot said slipping his shoes on.

"Maybe you should let her sleep in the tombs for a few days." I said.

"Olivia this is non of your damn business." Elliot said and walked out of the house.

It's hard to deal with Elliot when he's this way. He feels like everything is his problem and no one is allowed to help. I sigh and close the door. Everyone left shortly after the events of the day. Elliot came home late but slept on the couch. Something he did when he was married to Kathy. And something I would not tolerate. I got up around 6:00 and left the house by 6:45. I got to the 1-6 before Elliot did, but Munch and Fin were already there working on their DD5's.

"Is the Captain in?" I ask, my eyes dotting between the two of them.

"Yeah just got in about 15 minutes ago." Munch said.

"Are you okay Liv?" Fin asked standing up.

"I'll be fine." I said walking towards the captains office. I knocked.

"Enter." Don said. "Hi Olivia, what are you doing here to early?"

"I need a new partner." I said firmly.

"What's wrong with Elliot?"

"I think we are to close. Being partners, going home to each other, being around each other 24/7. Its not good. I need a break from him."

"What do you suggest I do?" Don asked me standing up and leaning on his desk.

"There's an opening in the computer crime labs. You can take it now, if you want."

I stood and thought it over. "I'll take it." I said.

"Your welcome back here any time Liv."

I nod my head and smile as I walk out the door.

"Hey wanna grab lunch with us today?" Fin asked me.

"No. Im going up to the computer crime labs. I'll probably just eat there." I say in response to his question.

"What's up there Olivia?" John asked.

"Elliot isn't there." I say as I grab my things and head up stairs.

**9:00 ELLIOTS POV**

Damn Olivia is always late, I have no idea what the hell keeps her so long. I say waiting next to the car with coffee in my hands. Ahh, there she is.

A man get out of the car, slender. "Hi. You Stabler?"

"Yeah. Where's Benson?" I ask now worried.

"Computer crime labs. Im your new partner….." He extends his hand. "Chester Lake."

I shake my head and walked away. How could Olivia do this to me? Why did Olivia do this to me? I just cant believe it.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I walk into the room and found Olivia staring at a computer. Typing away quickly. "Liv."

She turns around and looks at me. "Hi El."

"What the fuck is this all about?"

"I needed a break from you."

"Why? What have I done that's so bad?" I say tearing up.

"Elliot…" she takes a deep breath. "You need to wake up and smell the coffee. Your kids need help. Im not going to sit around and watch you screw things up with them."

"Why did you ditch me?"

"I need to not be around you for a while."

"Why Olivia?" I say growing angry.

"Because you sill haven't let Kathy go yet." Olivia says lowering my head. "I cant do anything with out you saying 'Kathy didn't do it that way' or 'Kathy always did it this way' Im sorry El. But I am not her. You either need to get over it, or we are done."

"Liv, we were married for over 20 years its not something you just get over."

"Your right. But you need to realize Im not her, and you cant keep acting like I am. So what will it be Stabler?"

**Hummm...wonder whats gonna happen? Thanks for reading, and please review! Your all good people! bows See that little blue button? Yeah...that one...press it.**


	16. I'm Leaving

I just stood there in front of the woman I've always loved. I didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought." Olivia said standing up and picking up her jacket and coffee cup.

"OLIVIA!" I yelled as I picked up a book on her desk. "Don't walk away from me." I said angrily.

"I suggest you realize what you've just done El. Im leaving tomorrow."

"Where?" I ask afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm leaving with George to go work with the FBI on a case they have been working on." Olivia said looking up at me and placing a hand on her stomach. "Don't worry Elliot, I'll take good care of your child." She walked away and closed the door behind her.

I walked back down to the bullpen and just sat at my desk completely confused. All of this because of something that had to do with me and my kids. What the hell was she thinking? How could she just up and leave me this way? I love her, I need her.

"Stabler, Munch head over to Amsterdam St, we have a vic. Says she knows who the perp is." Don yells from his office door.

I get into the car and speed away with my lights on flashing.

"She'll be okay." Munch says.

"You knew about it?" I ask turning my face to the older man next to me.

"Yeah she told me earlier. She called me."

"When is she leaving exactly?" I ask making a right turn a little faster than I should have.

"Tomorrow night. She and Huang are taking a cab over to the airport tomorrow around 5:30 I guess. You need to just realize that she's the best thing that has ever happened to you Elliot."

"Man my wife died and she is throwing it up in my face!" I say slamming the car into park and getting out.

"Your soon to be ex-wife died, and you asked Livia to marry you just about a month after. Strange." Munch says as he walks over to talk to our Vic.

He's right. What the hell was I thinking. Olivia is my true love. I have to stop her from leaving. There's only one way to do this though, the right way. Make things right with the kids and then make things right with Liv. And hope she takes me back.

**OLIVIA'S POV:**

"So your really going?" Casey asked me sitting on my bed as I packed.

"Yeah. I think it will do me some good. Hopefully I wont be gone long." I said placing some pants into my bag.

"What about Elliot?"

"What about him Casey?" I said placing my hands on my hips and just staring at Casey with my death look.

"Sorry." Casey apologized. "It's just that, you two are meant for each other. And he's being a total jerk about everything."

"I know Case. This is why Im leaving. Hoping he'll understand that I just cant be treated like shit." I said laying next to Casey with my head near her feet. I start to rub my belly.

"Your showing some. I think it's cute."

"Me too." I said letting a tear fall.

"Livia?"

"Mmm?" I answer back with out opening my mouth. I suddenly didn't fell good.

"Where's your engagement ring?" Casey questioned.

"Oh..it's somewhere safe."

**ELLIOT'S POV:**

"…so Olivia wont be around for a while. But Im going to try and fix things." I say finishing up my conversation with the kids over dinner. "I need to talk to all of you."

"What about Dad?" Liz asked me.

"Since your Mom's death. I haven't been treating anyone you right. And right now, we are fixing everything between us." I say standing up and walking my plate into the kitchen. "Some of you are doing things that worries me and some things you are doing is just real bad."

"Maureen…your doing great honey. But I think you need to start spending more time back at school. I have things handled here." I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"But Daddy, you need help." Maureen said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"No butt's about this kido, if I need your help. I'll call." I say with a smile and a kiss.

"Okay Daddy." Maureen said going to load the dish washer.

"Kathleen…since your Mom has passed. You have turned to the worst thing a parent can think of. And as of now it stops. You are moving back into the house as of tonight. No more parties, no more hanging out with friends that drink…" I was cut off.

"Dad this isn't fair!" Kathleen protested.

"Don't interrupt me young lady! Your doing it, or else you.." I stop and point at my daughter. "Will end up sleeping in the tombs for over a year. And I don't want to see it. You will be going to see a therapist and going to AA meetings. And Don Cragain will be your sponsor."

"Fine." Kathleen said stomping her feet out of the living room.

I shake my head and turn my attention to my two youngest children. "I haven't really spoken to you guys in a while." I say sitting down in front of the twins. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Naw Dad. Things are cool. Just kinda sucks how Mom was killed. I think Im good. I get mad sometimes but then when I do, I just pray." Dickie said.

I smile a little and pull my son close to me and give him a kiss on his forehead. "Liz?"

She looks at me with pain and sorrow in her eyes. She looks confused. She let out some tears. "I just miss her Dad." Elizabeth fell into my arms and sobbed.

"Shhh…" I said trying to consul my daughter. "Things get better baby, I promise." I said letting a few tears out myself. Rocking her back and fourth. I sat there on the couch with Elizabeth for a few hours until she fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her so I just covered her up with a blanket and held on to her. I held on tight to Liz as I cried. Letting out my emotion. I prayed to God, it seemed like for hours when I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I quickly wiped my tears away, and Maureen came into my view.

"First time you really thought about it and cried huh?" Maureen said sitting on the cofee table.

"Yeah." I said. "How did you know?"

"I am my mother's child." Maureen said with a smile.

And that she was. Almost a spitting image of her mother. "Going home? What time is it?"

"Yes and it's 9:32." Maureen said checking her watch. "Want me to help you get Liz to bed?"

"No. Im just going to sleep here with her. I have to get something's done tomorrow." Seeing how it was Saturday, the day Olivia was leaving. "I messed up things with Olivia."

"No Dad you just weren't thinking." Maureen said as she handed me an envelope with my name on it. I looked at the writing and realized it was from Olivia.

"Have a good night Dad." Maureen said standing up and leaning down to kiss me. "Make things right."

I nodded and opened the envelope. Olivia's ring fell out with a note. I sighed.

_Elliot,_

_I'm leaving tomorrow. I want you to know that I love you and always have. Please come tomorrow and see me off. It would mean the world to me._

_Your one and only,_

_Olivia xoxoxoxox_

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. REVIEW PLEASE. I KNOW ITS ANNOYING, BUT IM GETTING THE FEELING NO ONE LIKES THIS STORY. YES ITS DRAGGING ON, BUT ONE MORE CHAPTER AND ITS DONE!! **


	17. Bye Olivia

Elliot knew what he did was wrong. He should have worked on making things better with his children. He should have not let Olivia walk out of his life. Before he knew it, morning had come. He sighed when he realized that Liz had left from her spot on the couch. He had got up to make some coffee and hit the shower. While he was showering he remembered that Olivia was leaving today and he had to come up with an idea to keep her here. Elliot got into some clothes and headed down the stairs when he heard people talking. He jumped down the last few stairs and saw his two friends drinking his coffee.

"Hey Munch and Fin. How's it going?" Elliot asked while pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"Okay. But we are here to help you." Fin said sipping on his coffee.

"What can we do to help?" Munch said.

"I have no idea. I need to stop her from getting on that damn plane." I said slamming down my cup on the counter and breaking it. I sighed when I realized I had cut my hand.

"Damn you!" Munch said getting a towel for my cut hand.

I give Munch a half smile thanking him before I turn around to run my hand under some cool water.

"You're really torn up about this aren't you man?" Fin stated pouring more coffee.

I nod my head suddenly wanting to disappear. "Are you guys going to be there tonight for Liv?" I ask wrapping my hand in the towel John gave me.

"Course man. She's our girl." Fin shot a look at Munch.

"What?" I say with concern in my eyes.

"She wanted us to give this to you." John said handing me the manila envelope. "And this is our cue to go. I'll be over in the morning for more of this coffee. It's damn good." Munch said pouring himself one last cup before walking out the front door. "Later Stabler."

"Bye." I say looking at Fin. "I cant say goodbye to her man."

"Then don't." Fin said smacking my arm and running out of the house to catch Munch before he left him behind.

I shake my head out of anger for myself. For treating Olivia like shit. Yeah she didn't do things the way that Kathy had done them, but hell what the fuck is wrong with that. I slowly walk up the stairs and hear music coming from Liz and Dickie's room. I open it to find them looking at magazines, they both smile and sigh when they see my sadness. I hear Kathleen talking to I open her door to find her talking on the phone and she smiled widely at me. I nod and close the door quickly before my tears start to fall. I shake my head and turn around to be looking right at Olivia's room. I enter and sit on the chair that's in the corner and look out the window. Olivia's favorite spot. With the envelope still in hand, I place it on my leg and pull my phone out of my pocket and hit text message.

"Hey Liv." Message sent at 10:02am

Olivia heard her phone and looked at it, opened it and read it. "Stabler." she said under her breath.

"Yes?" Message sent at 10:03am

Elliot's phone went off. He looked at it.

"Can I come over and talk with you?" Message sent at 10:05am

Olivia looked at Elliot's message. If he wanted her, then he'd have to do better than that.

"No. You know what you need to do Elliot. Im not you're little toy that you can just play with when you feel like it. GIVE ME WHAT I WANT ELLIOT!" Message sent at 10:07AM

"SONOFBITCH!" I yell out loud. Not realizing what I have done. "That woman just makes me so angry sometimes! FUCK!!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly the kid's bedroom doors open and all look at me. My eyes were wide open with tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey uhh…Dad..ya okay?" Dickie asked me while the girls just looked on in complete amazement.

"Fine. Go back doing whatever it is that you were doing." I say with a fake smile.

OLIVIA'S POV: 10:15AM

Olivia was packing the remaining things up into her bag, when her buzzer went off. She ran to the intercom and spoke, hoping it wasn't Elliot.

"Who's there?" I say sweetly.

"Maureen, can I come up?" The young woman said.

"Sure." I say pressing the button. I unlocked the door. A matter of a few minutes and the young woman opened it. "Olivia?"

"Kitchen!" I yell as I look through my fridge to empty out everything that will spoil while Im gone. Which isn't much since I haven't been here in a while. "Hi Maureen." I say looking up from the fridge.

"Hey." She says playing with the strings on her sweatshirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wanted you to know, that Daddy talked to us last night. About everything. He's really sorry Liv. He's trying." Maureen said quickly getting to the point.

I sigh. Not knowing what to say. Elliot hurt me and he was wrong. "I'm glad that all of you are talking the way a family should Maureen. But you're father was wrong. He shouldn't have treated me the way he did. I love your Dad and always will."

"I understand." Maureen said turning around and reaching for the door. "But remember who has always been there for you. Who has always cared about you." The young woman said before shutting the door.

Olivia took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She looked around her apartment and found it almost ready for her to leave. All she had to do was water her plants and get her things down stairs and call a taxi. After she completed those tasks she got her neighbor to help her with her bags. She sat down on the steps of her building waiting for the cab she had called. She placed her hand down on her stomach and thought of the night she got pregnant. She smiled to herself. Remembering what she had done to Elliot.

FLASH BACK

"_I need to be in you." I say as I ravage her body in kisses. _

_Olivia smiles. "Then give it to me El. Make love to me."_

_That's all I needed to hear. I separate her legs with my knee. I gently place my throbbing cock at her entrance. As I enter her she gasps. I kisses her, my tongue dancing with hers. I start to thrust in and out of her. She finds a rhythm and thrusts with me. We both are panting and breathing heavy. "Liv. . Cum. . For. . Me." I pant._

"_Im almost there."_

_I start to pound into her harder and harder, bringing her arms above her head. Entangling out fingers together. As I thrust deeper and deeper into her. "Liv I cant hold it any longer" I say. "Me either El. Me either." With that at the same time we both fall over the edge into ecstasy." I drop all of my weight onto her as we both catch our breath. I roll over and pull Olivia into a hug. She plays with the little hairs around my chest, and rests her head on my shoulder. _

I fish my phone out of my pocket and press the number 2 3 speed dial to Elliot's house.

"Stabler residence." The young boy's voice said on the phone.

"Dickie, it's Olivia is you're Dad there?" I ask hopeful.

"Yeah let me get him." Dickie said setting the phone down. I heard him yelling. "DAD!! PHONE!!"

I laugh a little when I heard Elliot tell Dickie not to yell. My heart started to pound when I heard him coming to the phone.

"This is Elliot."

"Hey." I say not sure what to say.

"Olivia!" Elliot said with happiness in his voice. "Baby please just talk to me for 5 minutes. I'll go wherever you want." Elliot begged.

"El..I was just calling to tell you that I wouldn't be gone long. Just a few months. And I'll be careful." I say with tears forming up in my eyes.

"Liv, please don't be like this."

"I have to go Elliot. I'll talk to you later." I say hanging up the phone while the taxi cab drove up. I quickly wiped my tears away and got up. Placed my bags in the car with the help from the driver. And slid into the back seat.

"Where to ma'am?" Asked the cabbie.

I sigh. "Please go to 130 E. 28th St please." I say.

"Isn't that the NYPD ma'am?"

"Yes it is." I say.

"Are you in trouble?" The man asks concerned.

"Oh on. Im a detective for the NYPD."

"Ohh okay. We'll be there in a couple minutes."

The ride to the station house was quick. She got her bags out of the car and made her way to the bullpen. She smiled at the sight of everyone standing there looking back at her holding a banner that read "See you soon Olivia!"

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"Anything for you." Fin said giving me a hug and a gift.

"Do us proud out there hon." Don also said giving me a hug and gift.

"Kick ass kido." Munch said also giving me a gift and hug.

"Thank you all. Can I open my gifts now?" I ask beaming with a smile.

"If you want but it's just chocolate." Don said with a smile meeting hers.

"Good!!" I say laughing, placing the candy in my purse.

George walked in behind us. "Are you ready Olivia?"

"I guess so." I say looking at the man that got me into this.

"Okay lets go over something's and then we can head to the airport." George said walking into the incident room.

I non my head following George in.


	18. Dont go, Please?

**Okay this is it! The last chapter. Hope all of you enjoyed reading this. Ta-ta for now!!**

**By the way, I OWN NOTHING!!**

"Olivia how are things with Elliot?" Huang asks me with his arms folded.

I try not to look into his eyes, so I look just beyond his hair. "Could have been better."

"You are not wearing his ring."

"I gave it back to him. We just didn't get along." I say becoming nervous.

"That's understandable. But you are also pregnant and you're hormones are off the chart. Do you feel you acted in the best way?" Huang asked me.

I shake my head. "Probably not."

"Well remember…" George says stepping closer. "Things with the FBI is harder, tougher, and a lot more stressful. If you don't want to do this tell me now."

"I know. I can handle it."

"Olivia," George sighs and puts his hand on my belly bump. "Elliot wont be there to bail you out. Think of you child." He walked out of the room.

I sigh. Knowing Huang is right. But I need time away from Elliot. I think. I found myself in a police van heading to the airport with everyone I know and love. One person was missing and that was Elliot. My mind kept reverting back to the things that Huang had said. Mostly about how stressful this is going to be and how I need to keep my baby in mind. I also kept thinking of Elliot. How sweet he is. How much he's helped his children in the past few days. I believe he's changed. I decided right there and then what I'd do if Elliot came to the airport.

**ELLIOT'SPOV 4:45PM**

'Fuuuucccck' I say under my breath sitting in traffic. I can see the airport from here! I glance down at the clock 4:47. Damn it.

"Daddy we'll get there in time." Maureen says from the passenger seat.

"I hope you're right baby." I turn on the radio wondering if there's been an accident.

"Okay people turn around if you're headed towards the JFK airport, there's been an accident. A truck turned over spilling some type of liquid on the ground. For those of you that's in it, you are in for a long wait!!" The news person said on the radio.

I look at Maureen who is just looking at me. "Sorry Daddy."

"Dad give me you're cell phone." Dickie says unbuckling his seat belt. I hand it over to him.

"Hi. My name is Detective Stabler." Dickie says in his most grown up voice.

"Hello Mr. Stabler. What can I do for you this evening?" The woman said on the other line.

Dickie had speakerphone on. "I was looking for my partner. She forgot something at the station house. Can you see if Olivia Benson has already checked in?"

"Sure thing Detective….just one second here." The woman said politely into the phone. "Yes she just did. You might want to hurry their plane just landed and they will be unloading the passengers soon."

"THanks!" Dickie said.

"what the fuck was that?" Maureen asked.

"Dad do you have a cop light in here?" Dickie asked.

"Sure…why?" I ask.

"Hook that damn thing up and lets freggin goooo!"

I knew what Dickie wanted me to do and why. I slammed it on to the hood of my car and moved on to the shoulder and drove as fast as I could. I saw a cop waving his arms so I stopped.

"Sir can I see your badge please?" The man asked.

I flashed it to him. "SVU what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have a vic at JFK. This is my Partner Benson." I said pointing to Maureen.

"Okay, go ahead. Take the next exit and you'll get there faster." The man said waving me by.

I quickly stepped on the gas and made my way to the exit. I was driving so fast I was actually skidding around corners and something that I never do, I actually drove on the shoulder to get to the airport faster. I needed to see her, hold her in my arms. Make her feel loved, safe. Tell her how sorry I was for treating her the way that I had. I saw the airport in my sights. I started to breathe heavy. I looked at the clock. 5:00PM. Damn!!

"Fuck this fucking shit!!" I yell as I unbuckle my seat belt. "Maureen find a parking place and meet me in side."

"Dad what the hell are you doing?" Kathleen asked.

"Getting Olivia!" I say as I jump out of my SUV and start running full force towards the busy airport.

I realized I hadn't run this fast since I had gotten out of the military. Surprised that my legs and my lungs haven't given out of me yet. I look down at my watch and it read 5:03. I look up. I have sweat dripping off of my forehead. I wipe my brow and I slow down to avoid being hit by an airport security car. He stopped turned around and started heading after me. I turn around and stop. Looking at him as he rolled down my window. He was an older man with peppered hair.

"What's the rush?" He asked me.

"Im Detective Stabler, I need to get into the airport terminal. I need to tell my future wife that I love her!" I say out of breath.

"Jump in son. I'll get you there!" The man said.

He drove quickly to the airport, he drove around back and he and I went inside the large building though the side entrance that's only for employees.

"Go straight up the stairs and turn left, you'll be up stairs, but when you get to the security entrance, just leave you're gun. I'll ring ahead to them and let them know you are coming though and to let you pass." The older man said.

I non my head and quickly ran up the stairs. Taking three steps at a time, I turn left like them an had told me and I almost ran into a young woman. I run past her and continue my way. I open the door and see the security entrance. My hand hold my gun as I prepare to hand it over.

"Stabler! You're gun!" The security guard says to me.

I had it over and they let me pass though. I sigh as I quickly look for any of the guys or Olivia. I stop in the middle of the terminal and walk around in a circle. I look over my left shoulder and saw Dr. Huang walking into the room that leads you to the airplane. I saw Munch hugging Olivia.

"LIV!!" I scream at the top of my lungs quickly running over to her. All of the guys look at me with sighs of relief.

"Bout fuckin' time Stabler!" Fin said as I held Olivia by the shoulders totally out of breath.

"Elliot?" Olivia said looking into my eyes for an answer.

"Baby…please." I say trying to catch my breath.

"Please what?" Olivia said looking at me sternly with her big brown eyes.

"Don't go. I need you. I love you." I say taking her into my arms.

"Elliot let go of me!" Olivia spat.

"Olivia please?" I say as I look into her eyes with my steal blue eyes.

Olivia turned around and quickly hugged the Captain. I shook my head and turned around to walk away. And found my children looking at me with sad looks on their faces. I start to walk towards them and throw my hands up in defeat.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE**

"El!" I hear Olivia yell.

I quickly turn around. I turned around so fast that I was looking right into her eyes as she wrapped her legs around me and kissed me tenderly. Her tongue was intertwined with mine. I could smell her perfume as it intoxicated me. I walked to a small pillar to the left of us and I ran my hands down her legs and playfully slapped her ass.

I broke our kiss off. "Want to go home?" I ask.

"You bet Stabler." Olivia asked.

Three hours later.

"Baby I'm going to show you how much I love you. And how badly I feel about everything that I had done, or that I didn't do enough of."

"Oh El." Olivia purred.

Elliot's lips kissed her lips passion and desperation. She moaned into his mouth as his hand massages her breast. He licked down her neck until he reached the nub of her nipple. He gently took it into his mouth and sucked on it while his hand found her most sensitive spot.

"El please, I want to feel you in me." Olivia said closing her eyes and letting the feel of his hands come over her.

"Whatever you want Liv."

Elliot had placed his hard throbbing dick just above her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her, letting his dick rub her clit. Olivia moaned, and took Elliot's long hard shaft into her hand while they still kissed and gently stroked it. Some of his precum started to come out a little. So he eased himself into her soft folds. He gently started to thrust into her. Sweat was now dripping off of his body right on to hers. She gripped the sheets into her hands and screamed his name. He knew she was close. He could feel her walls tighten around his cock.

"Baby hold on to it okay…wait…just…a little…longer." Elliot panted.

Olivia nodded her head, as Elliot slammed into her just a few more times with force. She could feel his balls slapping against her ass. "Elliot I cant anymore.." Olivia panted gripping his back and wrapping her legs around him, which caused Elliot to go further into her.

"Me too baby." Elliot said.

With just a few more thrusts and with Elliot rubbing her spot they both fell over the edge, both screaming each other's names.

They laid there for a few moments as Elliot laid down next to her and pulled Olivia close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Liv?" Elliot said rubbing her arm.

"Yeah?"

"Here's you're ring." Elliot said sliding it back on her finger where it belongs.

"Ohhh El!" Olivia said kissing Elliot on the lips.

"So I guess this means your staying?" Elliot said with his famous Stabler smile.

"You have to ask!?" Olivia said settling down back into her spot. "I love you!"

"Oh Liv, I love you too." Elliot said giving Olivia a little squeeze.

"So will our little girl." Olivia said smiling.

"WHAT!?" Elliot was shocked. "Another girl. Okay. Bring it on."

**Okay everyone that's it! Thanks for reading this story. I really appreciate it. Im working on another one already. I hope to have the first few chapters up soon. And if you can give any ideas or suggestions to the name, then I'll send a sneek peak of the story!! Again thanks for reading this, and bearing with me though my first E/O. LOVE YA! SO hit the button and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
